mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Jesus Barrabás ou Jesus Cristo?
Leandro Quadros “Barrabás era chamado ‘Jesus Barrabás’? E Cristo também era ‘Jesus’? Então eram dois ‘Jesus’?” Sua pergunta merece uma atenção especial, porque trata de algo muito sagrado: o nome do nosso Salvador. Amigo, imagino que esta pergunta sua se origina de uma leitura de Mateus 27:16, em alguma Bíblia da versão “A Bíblia na Linguagem de Hoje”, edição da SBB. Por exemplo, na Bíblia Jovem Amigo, em Mateus 27 verso 16 fala sobre um homem muito conhecido chamado Jesus Barrabás. Era o preso que estava para ocupar o lugar de condenação à morte que foi outorgado a Jesus Cristo. Note que já estamos falando de duas pessoas, cujo um dos nomes era “Jesus”. Não são todas as traduções da Bíblia que identificam esta composição dos dois nomes de Barrabás. Veja um exemplo comparativo de três versões na língua portuguesa: · João Ferreira de Almeira – Revista e Atualizada: “Naquela ocasião, tinham eles um preso muito conhecido, chamado Barrabás”. · Nova Tradução na Linguagem de Hoje: “Naquela ocasião estava preso um homem muito conhecido, chamado Jesus Barrabás”. · João Ferreira de Almeida: “E tinham então um preso bem conhecido, chamado Barrabás”. · João Ferreira de Almeida Atualizada: “Nesse tempo tinham um preso notório, chamado Barrabás”. · Young’s Literal Translation: “and they had then a noted prisoner, called Barabbas,” · Reina Valera Bible: “Y tenían entonces un preso famoso que se llamaba Barrabás”. · Sagradas Escrituras (español): “Y tenían entonces un preso famoso que se llamaba Barrabás”. · Versão Grega Moderna, a partir de cópias de manuscritos na língua original e Transliteração para nosso alfabeto: · “eicon de tote desmion epishmon legomenon ihsou barabban” · “eichon de tote desmion episêmon legomenon iêsoun barabban”. Note que, das oito versões apresentadas acima, apenas duas apresentam o nome Jesus, ligado a Barrabás: NTLH e VGM. Na Versão Grega Moderna, o correspondente grego “Iêsou” aparece entre colchetes, o que nos mostra que tal palavra está presente em alguns manuscritos e ausente em outros. Esta é a razão que leva vários tradutores a omitirem o nome. Mas como saber se este nome estava no original ou não? “Jesus” é a adaptação portuguesa da forma grega “Iêsoun” do nome, em português: “Josué”, que em hebraico era “Yehoshua”, o filho de Num. Era um nome muito comum no meio hebreu. Existiram vários outros homens israelitas com este nome. Um exemplo está em Colossenses 4:11, quando Paulo escreve afetuosamente de um ‘Jesus, conhecido por Justo’. Este Jesus citado em Colossenses, um cristão, foi um dos cooperadores do Apóstolo em Roma, e bastante o animou nas suas provações. Na Bíblia, esta personagem com este nome: “Barrabás”, é única. Este homem é citado 11 vezes, nas seguintes passagens: Mt 27:16, 17, 20, 21 e 26; Mc 15:7, 11, 15; Lc 23:18 e 19; e Jo 18:40. Ele foi aquele a quem Pilatos libertou, em conformidade a um antigo costume na Páscoa, deixando Jesus preso. Difere nos quatro Evangelhos a descrição do crime pelo qual aquele homem tinha sido lançado na prisão. Em Mt 27.16 ele é apenas ‘um preso muito conhecido’; Marcos diz (15:7) que Barrabás tinha sido ‘preso com amotinadores, os quais em um tumulto haviam cometido um homicídio’; Lucas confirma a exposição de Marcos, mas afirma também que a insurreição tinha sido na própria cidade de Jerusalém; e Zoão (18:40) não diz mais do que isto: ‘Barrabás era salteador’. A evidência textual tende a ser mais evidente que no original tenham sido usados os dois nomes: “Jesus” “Barrabás”. O nome “Jesus” significa “Salvador”, ou “Deus é Salvador”. Pilatos ofereceu ao povo a possibilidade de escolher entre um que pretendia ser um “salvador” político, que prometia a libertação da tirania de Roma, e o “Salvador” do mundo, que tinha vindo salvar ao homem da tirania do pecado. Mas o povo preferiu submeter-se à liderança de Barrabás antes que à de Cristo. Este paradoxo exposto ao povo para que fizesse tal escolha ainda pode ser visto no outro nome de cada uma das personagens que estamos comentando, “Barrabás” ou “Cristo”. Intrigantemente, a palavra “Barrabás” significa “Filho do pai”, ou “Filho do Rabi”. O texto apresenta a Barrabás como uma pessoa famosa. Esta qualidade vem de um termo grego que significa, “marcado”, “ilustre”, “notório”. É provável que Barrabás fosse o cabeça, ou um dos cabeças, de uma revolta que tinha ocorrido recentemente em Jerusalém. Os anais históricos da época indicam que as revoltas e as insurreições eram comuns tanto na Judéia como na Galiléia. Por outro lado, o outro nome do outro “Jesus” era “Cristo” (Mt 27:17). “Cristo” é a adaptação portuguesa do termo grego “christou”, que é a tradução da palavra hebraica Messias. Messias, no hebraico, ou Cristo, no grego, traduzido para o português é: “O Ungido”. Tratava-se especificamente do “Prometido”, o “Libertador” de Israel esperado em toda sua história. Para aquele povo, apenas três pessoas eram ungidas: o profeta, o sacerdote e o rei. Quando André exclamou “Achamos o Messias!” (Jo 1:41), pelo fato de que Jesus não era, por reconhecimento, de nenhuma destas três categorias, o discípulo estava dizendo: “Ele é meu Profeta, meu Sacerdote e meu Rei!” Portando o povo que estava diante de Pilatos deveria escolher que tipo de “salvador” eles queriam ter. Alguém que pretendesse tratar com assuntos terrenos e passageiros, sendo um cabeça revolucionário, preocupado com apenas a libertação política e financeira de seu povo, ou Alguém que fosse um “Salvador” em termos espirituais e eternos, sendo o ungido de Deus, para ser seu Profeta Sacerdote e Rei. Deviam dar uma definição à pergunta que Pilatos fez (Mt 27:22): “Que farei de Jesus, chamado o Cristo?” O mesmo que, queiramos ou não, temos que fazer hoje. Escolher que tipo de salvador queremos para a nossa vida. Os interesses mais palpáveis, passageiros e terrenos, ou os valores não tão visíveis, mas eternos. Um abraço, Ver o video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=f1Xvc1GWYK4 Pastor Valdeci Júnior http://leandroquadros.com.br/jesus-barrabas-ou-jesus-cristo/